The Black Demon
by nicranger
Summary: All of my life I have killed to protect others. That's just what my family has done for decade's. But in one moment all that I know is taken from me leaving me the last one to continue my families legacy. Now I must hunt down my clans killer and his allies all the while trying to ignore the growing feelings for a certain Kung Fu master. Life is really hating me right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I made this story already but due to a certain family member all of my crap ended up getting deleted. So basically I'm starting from scratch on this thing so don't hate me if things are different in this story compared to the previous one.**

 **Also I may actually have some darker theme's in this story than the other one and for those of you who had harassed me beforehand I will have some lemon scenes.**

Standing on the roof of a rundown building I stared down at the compound holding my target. The sun had barely set not an hour ago so the lanterns that would line the streets had not yet been lit. This was the perfect time for me to make my move.

My target was another bastard warlord who practically owned the southern corner of Japan. So it stood to reason he had a ridiculous amount of protection. Yet it would be nothing I hadn't dealt with before in my line of work. From the files I have on him he's an overweight boar with his distinguishing feature being the jade nose ring he always wears.

He usually keeps an armed guard of no less than five samurai armed to the teeth while he himself usually only carries a small tanto for protection. But what really got my attention were the crimes he had committed. Slavery, rape, murder, you name it the bastard had more than likely done it and all with a smile on his face. More than enough to draw my attention.

Who am I you may ask?

Well I'm just the most feared assassin in the known world. The Black Demon. I am what every criminal and evil being fears and what the common folk respect. A literal demon of vengeance I should say. Yet my real name, the name known only to my family and a very select few was Yami after the dark god himself.

Checking my targets home once more I then take stock of my equipment. My specialized katana is strapped securely to my back, my belt of throwing knives securely at my waist, smoke pellets stuffed into the pouches at my thighs, my black, steel studded leather armor snuggly fit under my black clothing, and finally my demon mask, the very thing that gave me my name. It was made of a very rare metal known as Akuma suchīru or Demon Steel. It was a very rare type of metal only found in the mountains my family resides in that had a natural black appearance but was ten times stronger than steel. My sword was made of the same material thankfully.

My mental checklist done I leap from the roof and land silently on the wall of the compound. I then jump into the nearest tree and stay there for a second as patrol of guards walk below me completely unaware of my presence. As soon as they pass I drop to the ground and move from shadow to shadow dodging random patrols along the way.

Eventually I reach the front of the main building where my target is no doubt at. Reaching to open the door a hear movement on the other side and instantly leap up to the ceiling perching myself on one of the beams. Not even a second later the paper door slides open letting a large tiger in samurai armor walk out to start scanning the area. Taking this opportunity I pull one of my throwing knives out and take aim waiting for him to move.

The moment he turns his head away I throw my knife hitting him dead on in the throat. I stay in my spot for a moment and watch him choke on his own blood and die. Dropping from my perch I take my knife from the dead man's throat and deftly clean it off on one of the man's unarmored spots before sheathing it.

Quietly I slip into the dark building while occasionally hiding behind a piece of furniture or two until I finally come to the room holding my target. In front of the door stood his five samurai guards fully awake and at attention. It was almost a shame to kill such dedicated warriors but I had a job to do and I couldn't leave any of them to impede my progress.

Taking out a smoke pellet in my left hand I draw my katana in my right with the blade making no sound whatsoever. I wait for only a second before tossing the pellet at the guards feet causing a cloud of smoke to appear with a barely audible pop. I hear the drawing of swords but it is already too late as I had already closed the distance on my prey.

I unleash a flurry of slashes in mere moment leaving no time for the guards to even think about defending themselves. In mere seconds the warlords elite guard lay at my feet dead and bleeding from gashes in their necks. As I make my way to open the door I feel someone latch around my leg and whip my head to face the culprit only to find one of the guards gripping my leg with his last bits of strength as he bleeds out. I stare at the dying man for a minute before taking my sword and driving it into the back of the mans neck and feeling his grip instantly loosen.

Pulling my blade up I gently flick it sending all of the blood off of it and onto the hallway's walls. Slowly I open the door into a large bedroom dominated by a large bed in the very center where I saw my target currently sleeping and could even hear him snoring quite loudly.

Before I could start to move towards him I hear a slight movement and instantly whip in that direction ready for any attack. Yet what I found made me both sad and angry at the same time. A lone cheetah girl sat in the corner gazing at me fearfully with her dark brown eyes. Her fur was disheveled and she appeared to have a few scars on her exposed parts with her only choice of clothing being nothing more than a dirt rag. Around her right leg was a shackle with the chain leading to a pole set near the bed that my target resided in.

It was obvious to see she was a slave girl and I didn't even want to know what he might have done to her. So instead of focusing on her I walk over to my prey and stand over him as he sleeps completely unaware of my presence. Then in one deft move I bring my blade up and plunge it into the bastards chest all the way to the hilt. He instantly awakens from the pain and tries to scream only for him to spit up blood that he then begins to choke on. All this time I stare him in the eyes.

Mine a cold glacier blue and filled with hatred stare into his terrified brown eyes. I take great pleasure when life finally leaves his eyes and I know that I am the last thing he ever saw. Taking my blade out I take one of his sheets and clean my blade. A whimper brings my attention back to the girl.

Turning back to her she is trembling and looks on the verge of tears. Thinking for a moment on what to do with her I bring my blade up and then down cleanly cutting the chain attached to her. Then taking another moment I pluck a small key from the warlords corpse that belongs to his personal safe at the back of the room and toss it to her watching as she juggles it a it before catching it.

A nod of my head is the last thing I give to her as I walk out the way I came. By morning the whole world will know what I had done here and my name would further spread in infamy. Now it was time for me to go home.

 **0**

It was a couple days after my last mission and now I was nearing my families home at the bottom of the Jigokuyama no, or Hell Mountains. The place was rumored to be the home of demons so no one ventured here. Yet what most didn't know was that this was the home of my clan and the origin of the Black Demon legend.

While the legend itself was roughly over hundred's of years old my clan had actually been holding the title long before that. My ancestor's came to this mountain to escape the corrupt powers that governed the land hoping to find peace. But trouble had followed them and in order to protect their new home and the lives of his family the clan leader prayed for aid from the spirit of the mountain.

The spirit in the mountain was a large black dragon named Dākusāpento. He was a spirit of vengeance that existed solely to punish the wicked. Hearing the mans plight the dragon struck a deal with my ancestor. He would give my family the tools to protect not only his family but also all innocent's as long as the first born of his descendants each pledged themselves to his service from now until the end of time. Naturally my ancestor accepted and was given the mask and sword I now wield. The metal used to make the blade and mask was found later but with only enough to be able to repair the mask or blade should it ever be damaged.

My ancestor then went on to kill all of the corrupt powers that ruled the land and driving them from our home. And true to my ancestor's word every firstborn of his bloodline has held the title and has lived up to it's reputation. Including myself.

In case I haven't explained already my name is Yami. I am a black furred wolf that stands up straight instead of the usual hunch others of my kind are known to have. I stand a solid six foot two with a fairly lean yet toned build, my eyes were a glacier blue and I had a white scar over my left eye from one of my practice sessions from when I was young.

My gear was currently in a large pack on my back while I now wore a pair of blue silk pants with a white vest. It had been over a month since I had last been home and I had to say it was finally good to be heading back to my family. I may be an infamous killer but I still cared deeply for others especially my family.

A few minute's later I saw the gate to my clan's compound and nearly ran towards it only to stop myself for two reasons. One was because the gate was open which it never was unless letting someone in or out, and second was there were no guards out front like there always were.

Slowing my approach I make my way towards the gate only to freeze as my blood ran cold. On the open door was a bloody print.

Throwing caution to the wind I run to the gates and push them open. Stepping inside I instantly stop and fall to my knees at what was before me.

"No. This can't be real." I say to myself as silent tears fall from my eyes and down my muzzle. What I saw would scar me for the rest of my life.

 **Well there is the first chapter guys. Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya!**

Bodies. Bodies all around me and all of them I recognize as my family and clan.

All of them scattered around the area cut up with blood everywhere. Blinking back the oncoming tears I quickly leap to my feet and reach into my bag before pulling out my sword while looking for any sign of the attackers.

Quietly I made my way around the bodies of my fallen family members while also checking them for any clues. Nearly all of them had a weapon that was covered in blood. Also around the area I found quite a few blood pools with no body. Seemed as though my family went down fighting and the attackers took their dead so as to leave no trace. But what worried me was how did they find my home to begin with?

This scene didn't change the entire way as I walked through my former home. That was until I reached the main building where I lived.

The building itself was nothing more than a burned out husk but right in front of the building lay a figure I knew all too well. Running I kneel before my fathers corpse. His dark grey fur was drenched in blood but I knew not all of it was his own. Multiple gashes littered his form with one going straight into his heart. Clutched in his right hand was a small tanto drenched in dry blood but his gaze is what made me both proud and sad.

His face was permanently twisted into a defiant scowl as if he had been cursing the one who killed him all the way up until his dying breath. Saying a quick prayer to my father I stand and move to my burned down former home to survey why the attackers had burned this building. When I stepped in I got my answer.

All of the women and children had been in here as I saw the charred corpses of the rest of my family all surrounding a single figure in the center. Moving over to this single figure I reached down to it's neck and brought up a small moon shaped silver necklace. The very same one I gave to my mother the day I left nearly a month ago.

At that point I lost myself and howled to the sky. What most other's didn't know was that a wolf's howl was more than just a signal or song, it was an expression of emotion and a message to all who would listen. My message was filled with pain and anger along with a promise to find whoever did this and make them suffer as I now do.

After releasing my pain I gently took the necklace from my mother's charred body and after wiping off a few of the ashes place it around my own neck. As I walk away from the scene I stop by my fathers body and after a moment reach down and take the tanto from his grip not even bothering to clean the blood stained blade.

My whole body was numb as I walked towards the most sacred place on this mountain not even acknowledging my fallen family anymore more out of respect now than to avoid any pain I may feel. They died fighting and that was something I could and had to honor.

Eventually I arrived at a large cave covered with one large ebony door decorated with a large replica of my mask on it's front. Walking up to it I place a hand on the center of the door and begin to whisper,(1) _"Watashi wa yama no iriguchi no seishin o motomemasu."_

A moment of silence passes before the door begins to split down the middle and open inwards. Taking my hand off of the moving door I wait until the door has fully opened before walking inside the dark caves not even flinching as the doors close behind me. Numerous grey flamed torches start to light my way as I walk deeper into the heart of the mountain.

After what may have been a mile of walking I arrive at a small pedestal overlooking a large pit. Standing into the center of the pedestal I drop to both of my knees and wait for the spirit of the mountain to show himself. It wasn't a long wait as I heard the deep growling of the giant spirit and watch as the dragon that dwelled in this mountain revealed himself to me as he rose from the pit.

He was large, almost as large as the entire clan compound with just one of his teeth being as long as I was tall. He also possessed a long serpentine body covered in ebony scales with his various spikes being colored a bright silver. His eyes though glowed with a cobalt blue fire that would have unnerved most but not me as I stared at him without fear waiting for him to speak first.

 **"Why have you come here my vessel?"**

"Master I bring terrible news. My family. My clan and your servants have all been killed save for me by an unknown enemy." I say emotionlessly but feel the twinge of pain from speaking of my departed family.

 **"Hmmm. That is most troubling. You wish to avenge them do you?"**

At this I glared into the spirit's eyes unflinchingly making my intentions clear that what he said was right on the money.

 **"While I do feel sorry for the loss of those I consider my own children I cannot help you in your quest."**

"Why the hell not! If you care for them like I do why won't you help!" I demanded completely disregarding the fact I was talking to a goddamn dragon of all things. Yet The spirit didn't seem fazed or rather he seemed sad and even a bit ashamed.

 **"Let me finish pup. I cannot help as not even I know who has done such a deed. No mortal knows about this place so that only leaves the culprit to be another spirit and his followers. And contrary to what you may believe there are quite a few spirit's that would like to see you family destroyed and have followers willing to do the deed. For that you are on your own... but there is something I can do to aid you. Unsheathe your blade."**

After he gave me an explanation I immediately calmed down and felt ashamed for yelling at the one being that has done so much for my family. Though when he asked me to unsheathe my blade I grew curious as to what he had planned but did as he asked and unsheathed the very blade he gave to my ancestor so long ago from where I had it strapped to my waist.

Then before I could react the dragon unleashed a torrent of grey flames that engulfed my form before I could even blink! I closed my eyes on instinct expecting to feel intense heat and smell my burning fur and flesh only to feel nothing at all. Opening my eyes slowly I see the flames flowing around and actually clinging to my form but most of it centered around my sword.

I stood transfixed by the sight as my normal katana began to change as it grew slightly larger going from almost three feet long up to around five feet. The normally smooth yet sharp edge of the blade also changed to have a serrated edge while the hilt changed to resemble the spirit's onw head with the blade coming out of its open maw.

So transfixed by my new blade I barely registered the fact of the sheathe moving from my waist to my back as well as my attire changing as well. Looking down I see my previous attire had drastically changed into something similar to my assassin's gear. I now wore a form fitting black bodysuit with grey armor pieces on my shins forearms and chest that resembled the scales of the dragon who gave them to me.

On my waist sat my demon mask along with a small scroll but when I tried to reach for it the spirit growled making me turn my attention back to him.

 **"You may read the scroll later as it will tell you about the new gifts I have given you to avenge your clan. Your blade and armor are now infused with my essence giving you powers unheard of in the mortal world. You have now become my avatar of vengeance until the day you die. Now go and fulfill your promise of revenge but when your task is complete you must return to rebuild your clan and continue your vow of service to me."**

Bowing to the dragon I can't stop the smile from breaking out across my face at the thought of what new gifts I could have gotten from the spirit.

"Thank you. But what about the bodies of my family? I must bury them properly first before I can continue." I ask.

 **"Do not worry about that as it will all be taken care of. Now go and do not return until your task is complete!"**

Nodding my head in acceptance I stand and sheathe my now larger blade on my back marveling at how light it was despite its larger size. I don't look back as I walk back towards the exit ready to find the spirit that had caused my clans death and make them suffer in ways one can only imagine. After all, the Black Demon always gets his target in the end.

 **Well there's the next chapter guys! Review and/or PM me! Until then,Nicranger out!**


End file.
